


We're in Home

by Callmejay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmejay/pseuds/Callmejay
Summary: Dean had a bad dream, Sam is there to comfort. There are things that Dean doesn't want to talk, and he doesn't want to worry Sam. But his dreams are getting worse and worse with time, consuming him to his last drop of hope and sanity. Hopefully Sam will find a way to get Dean back, before it's too late.





	We're in Home

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this will be a WIP. I'll update as soon as possible but in the midtime here have a look at the first chapter. Enjoy!

Everything was dark, Dean couldn't see anything but he could feel everything. From the soft air stroking his arms hair to the strange high pitched sounds in the room. A shiver run over his back to his scalp, shaking as a leaf was hit by a strong wind. He couldn't find his voice until he heard a loud and scratching scream. Someone was in high pain as if he could feel every stinging punch in his body. He was in pain, but there was no one in the room punching him. He screamed, begged to stop as he kneen in the ground. He could feel the blood running through his throat, taste the metal flavor in his mouth. The pain turned so bad that his knuckles turned white to the point where fresh blood was falling down through his fists. 

Dean couldn't move his legs as if some kind of magnet field was keeping him there, he tried, he really tried to move but his body wasn't cooperating, he didn't know what to do, it was too much to resist. Tears were falling down his freckled face, his eyes were burning so hot that he bearly could blink. with a soft sob, he said just one word, 

"Sammy?"

Breathing hard, exhausted because of the pain. he just let his body fall down to the bloody ground. And the pain, sharp and hot was fading away. The room was quiet, still dark. But suddenly a ray of light was falling down, illuminating Dean's face. He moved, turning around to see the dim light, that was growing brighter with time. A deep and desperate voice was heard, 

"Dean! Dean!"

With only three blinks of his eyes, the blur was fading away and everything became clear, Dean was in a creepy hotel room with hideous colors and patterns in the walls, and Sam was there. Holding him tight on his shoulders while breathing hard, trying to control the situation as better as he could. A mix of green and hazel eyes was looking at Dean with of hint of desperation and worry, it was painful to watch but Dean locked his stare with Sam and tried his best to speak without saying a word. Both of them kept the stare until their breathing was in sync, calm and slow. 

"Dean... it was a dream, just a dream." Sam whispered close to Dean, stroking his arms softly as he was offering some kind of comfort. 

hesitant "I... you." 

"shh, it's okay. I got you" Sam said while he tried to pull Dean into a crushing hug. Dean felt confused as if he was still dreaming and feeling like his mind was tricking him. "This can't be Sam," Dean told himself, he couldn't believe it, but the warm body of Sam's was telling another thing. So he let this Sam in while closing his eyes and holding himself into Sam, as it was the last time he would see him.

Sam didn't say a word, either Dean. And both of them settled in the bed with Dean's back facing Sam's chest. The bed was small for both of them, given the fact that there were two queens in the room, not a king size bed. Although Dean wasn't complaining at all, finally he could have this Sam all to himself,

Big and warm hands were covering Dean's chest, and with a soothing beat from Sam's heart Dean was finally sleeping again.

Dean wakes up the next morning, feeling a little cold in his bed; something is missing and when he turns back to the other side he can clearly see what’s missing. Sam is in the other bed, snoring a little and presumably sleeping deeply. Then the clock marks 7 AM and with a long sigh and huff he just lifts his body out of the bed towards the bathroom.

He can’t remember too much from last night, a hot and sharp pain feels distant in his memory while he gets into the shower, then Sam was there in his bed holding him. But why it feels like he wasn't really there, it was just another dream? of Sam saying words that were only meant to him and no one else? He won't know that, not if he stays quiet and don't say a thing. Which is what he does. Not a single word. It was just a dream. right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Love y'all.  
> JAY


End file.
